PERFECT!
by Noshy boy
Summary: Kejadian itu membuat Irina Shidou patah hati, salah satu temannya memberikannya saran. Namun saran itu membuatnya tersesat ke dunia Shinobi. Para petinggi Desa lain yang mengetahui kekuatan Irina memburunya, Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu membunuh para Petinggi desa Lain. DARK NARUTO. WARNING INSIDE!


"Menggelikan",

"Kau ingin menjadi pihak yang harus disakiti?", Suara itu menggema di sebuah tempat yang memiliki cahaya remang-remang. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tengah bersimpuh diatas air yang memiliki tinggi beberapa centi.

Air mata terus mengalir deras dari kedua mata blue shappiernya, dia tidak membalas perkataan Wanita yang ada didepannya atau lebih tepatnya dibatasi oleh penjara besi.

"Ada apa? Dimana perkataanmu sebelumnya itu? 'Aku lebih baik disakiti dari pada menyakiti orang lain?' Sekarang lihat? Ini yang kau dapatkan", Wanita berambut orange itu kembali berbicara. Pria yang memakai baju orange itu, Uzumaki Naruto, mengadahkan kepalanya.

Beberapa potongan Scene terpampang didepan wajahnya, Seorang gadis tapi wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas di mata Naruto, tengah tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto.

CRASSH

Tangan yang sempat melambai-lambai itu terjatuh, terlihat lima orang dengan wajah tertutupi oleh kabut putih tengah mencincang tubuh gadis tadi, beberapa saat kemudian entah kenapa tubuh gadis itu menjadi sebuah pil, mereka semua menelan pil tadi tanpa rasa bersalah, mereka kemudian tertawa dan tertawa tanpa memperdulikan dari mana mereka mendapatkan Pil tadi.

"AHHHHKKK!", Naruto berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

"Inilah akibat yang kau dapatkan", Wanita itu kembali berbicara.

"Jadi, siapa yang harus disalahkan? Kau atau Aku?",

Wajah Naruto bergetar hebat, dia memegangi kedua sisi kepalanya sambil menggelengkannya dengan mimik ketakutan. "TIDAK! BUKAN AKU YANG SALAH! YANG SALAH ADALAH DUNIA INI!", Naruto berteriak keras. Dia mengadahkan kepalanya sehingga menampakkan Mata merah vertikal, Wanita berambut Orange, Seorang Bijuu, atau bisa disebut Kyuubi hanya menyeringai.

Perlahan tangan Naruto terulur menuju Kertas putih yang berisi tulisan Fuin, tanpa aba-aba dia merobek kertas itu. Angin kencang berhembus entah darimana, penjara besi berwarna emas itu terbuka, wanita berambut orange itu menyeringai, dia kemudian berjalan mendekati sehingga memperkecil jarak antara mereka.

"Jadi artinya, kau menerimaku?", Naruto melesat cepat kearah Kyuubi dan langsung menindihnya. Naruto menatap mata Kyuubi dalam.

"Tidak... Aku hanya memerlukan kekuatanmu. Aku akan mengubah dunia ini!",

"Meski kau tahu itu adalah pilihan yang salah?", mereka berdua kemudian menyatu.

 **.**

 **Perfect!**

 **Saya tidak memiliki apapun kecuali Ceritanya.**

 **Naruto U. [Dark Naruto/ Yami Naruto] X S. Irina**

 **Adventure - Romance - Sci-fi - Angst - Crime !**

 **Warn : Fem!Kyuubi! Dan satu lagi, Waspadai pergantian Scene yang cepat!**

 **.**

JRAASS

JRASS

Tubuh tak bernyawa itu terbelah menjadi dua. Naruto hanya tersenyum menyeringai, dia kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan menjilati darah yang ada di ujung kuku tajamnya. Mata vertikal merah menatap shinobi yang ada didepannya, mata yang penuh kebencian dan Emosi.

Naruto kemudian melangkah pelan kearah Shinobi Jounin yang memakai ikat kepala Kumogakure itu. Dia kemudian merunduk dan mencengkram jaket hijaunya lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Bukankah kau yang ikut terlibat saat pembunuhan Istriku? Dulu kau ikut tertawa, tapi sekarang kau malah ketakutan?", Naruto bertanya dengan nada dingin, bulu kuduk Shinobi itu meremang seketika.

"To-tolong maafkan Aku... Aku tidak bermaksud membunuh Istri Anda Naruto-sama ", suara Shinobi itu sempat tergagap saking takutnya, Naruto merundukkan kepalanya, sesaat kemudian dia menegakkan kepalanya.

"HAHAHAHAHA... Aku mau kau tertawa seperti dulu, saat kau membunuh Dia. Cepat tertawalah", perintah Naruto. Shinobi tadi mengangguk dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"Hahhahahah", Shinobi itu mulai tertawa garing. Naruto mulai menimpali sehingga suara mereka bergabung menjadi satu. Tanpa babibu, Naruto langsung mengadahkan telapak tangannya, sebuah cakra biru keluar dan langsung membentuk bola spiral berwarna biru muda.

Naruto kemudian menurunkan cengkramannya.

 **RASE** NGAN!

Suara Kyuubi bergabung dengan suara Naruto. Dia mengarahkan Rasengan ke kepala Shinobi itu, alhasil darah berceceran dimana-mana. Naruto kemudian menatap sekeliling, ratusan- tidak- Ribuan Shinobi mati dengan mengenaskan.

Naruto hanya berdiri sendiri. Tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali dirinya.

"HAHAHAHAHA. AKU AKAN MEMBALASKAN KEMATIANMU TERHADAP MAKHLUK BIADAB SEPERTI MEREKA, ISTRIKU!",

.

HOSH

HOSHH

HOSHH

Naruto bangun dari mimpinya, dia sedikit memegangi kepalanya sebelah, agak sedikit sakit. Dia menatap sekeliling, terlihat Rock Lee, Neji, Sakura dan juga dirinya. Ah, dia baru ingat sekarang. Saat ini dia berada di sebuah hutan dekat dengan perbatasan Negara Api.

Kemarin dia sempat menjalani misi untuk mengantar seorang Ratu iblis dan sekarang mereka sedang tidur karena sudah larut malam. Dia kemudian menghela nafas, dengan beralaskan tangan dia berusaha kembali tidur. Menatap langit yang berwarna Biru gelap itu dengan pertanyaan besar yang ada di kepalanya.

'Tadi itu apa? Istri? Memangnya siapa Istriku?', dia membatin. Naruto kemudian kembali menutup matanya, kenapa dia bisa bermimpi seperti itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TRANK

TRANK

TRANK

Dua pedang Excalibur tengah beradu sehingga menimbulkan percikan api, Dua orang yang cantik, yang satu memiliki rambut orange diikat twintall sedangkan orang wanita satunya memiliki rambut pirang yang diikat bagian belakang kepalanya. A/n : Bayangin aja rambut Silvia di anime Princess lovers.

"Ada apa Irina? Kau menjadi sangat lemah sekarang?", Wanita berambut Pirang itu, Sania Rodrynue, teman Irina dari kecil berbicara sambil mengadukan pedangnya. Irina hanya diam tidak menyahuti perkataan sahabatnya itu, dia berusaha memenangkan pertarungan pedang dengan menyerang Sania membabi buta.

Hal itu membuat Sania menyeritkan alisnya tidak mengerti, baru kali ini sahabatnya seperti ini. Irina terus mengayunkan Excaliburnya secara membabi buta. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu membuatnya hancur, ketika dia melihat sahabatnya, Hyodou Issei tengah memeluk salah satu Anak dari Keluarga Gremory, Rias Gremory dan lebih parahnya dalam keadaan telanjang.

Waktu itu Rias Gremory entah dari mana memiliki Armor seperti milik Issei dan hanya Issei yang menghentikannya.

Siapa yang tidak sakit melihat Sahabatnya -orang yang dia sukai- bersama Orang lain?

Sania yang melihat celah langsung menyodorkan pedangnya di leher Irina sehingga membuat Irina terdiam, dia kalah sparing dengan sahabatnya.

Perlahan air mata turun dari pelupuk mata Irina dan jatuh diatas tanah. Dia menjatuhkan Excaliburnya sambil berjalan mendekati Sania yang berada didepannya, dia kemudian terjatuh dipelukan Sania.

"Hiks.. hiks...", tangisan Irina mulai memenuhi tempat itu.

Sania malah gelagapan, Jarang sekali Rivalnya itu menangis. "Hei Irina-chan? Kau kenapa?", bukannya menjawab Irina hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menangis lebih kencang.

"Issei-kun... hiks...", Oh, sekarang Sania mengerti, sahabatnya itu tengah patah hati. Sania tersenyum, dia sedikit mengusap rambut orange Irina.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak menceburkan diri kelaut saja? Siapa tahu rasa sakitmu bisa hilang", Sania sebenarnya hanya bergurau dengan ucapannya tadi. Tapi berbeda dengan Irina, mungkin karena Otaknya lagi nge-Blank, dia menganggap ucapan Sania serius.

"Terimakasih Saranmu Sania-chan", Sania juga menganggap Ucapan Irina sebagai candaan, dia kemudian mengangguk sambil menepuk pundak kecil Irina. "Tentu saja, kita 'kan teman".

Dari itu terciptalah masalah.

.

Deburan Air laut itu menghantam tebing yang memiliki tinggi 20 meter itu, terlihat Irina yang tengah berdiri diujung tebing itu. A/n : bayangin aja tebing kayak di Naruto Shippuden Movie 5, waktu Ryuzetsu nyelamatin Naruto. Irina kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku penasaran apa rasa sakitku bakal hilang tidak ya? Saran Sania-chan 'kan untuk nyebur kelaut, mungkin saja itu benar", dia bermonolog sendiri. Irina mengangkat bahunya, Dia kemudian menjatuhkan diri dengan kaki yang lebih dulu meluncur kelaut.

BYUUR

Dia kemudian berusaha berenang keatas tapi tidak bisa. "Ukk... Tolongg...! Ukk.. Tolong selamatkan aku...!", sesekali tubuh Irina tenggelam dan kembali mengembung. Namun kali ini, tubuhnya terasa berat, matanya sakit akibat air laut yang mengandung zat garam, dia kini hanya bisa pasrah. Perlahan tubuhnya melayang dilaut, dia kemudian menatap keatas sambil tersenyum.

'Jadi ini akhirnya, aku akan mati akibat hal konyol, Tidak ada yang akan menyelamatkanku', dia membatin sambil meratapi nasibnya, perlahan matanya tertutup, dia membiarkan tubuhnya dibawa arus entah kemana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nona! Sadarlah", Naruto berteriak pada Irina yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Naruto kemudian menjepit hidung Irina lalu mengarahkan bibirnya kebibir mungilnya. Dia memberi nafas buatan, saat ini mereka berada dihutan dekat dengan dinding Desa Konoha.

Saat itu, Naruto ingin mencuci mukanya karena perintah dari Sakura namun dia malah melihat Irina yang mengambang dengan wajah yang membiru. Beruntung Naruto sudah bisa berjalan diatas Air, jadi dengan mudah dia mengangkat tubuh Irina dan membawanya ketepi.

Mata Irina sedikit terbuka tapi lemah, Dia menatap wajah Tan Naruto, 'Jadi ini orang yang diberikan Kami-sama kepadaku', dia membatin sambil tersenyum lemah.

Naruto kemudian mengangkat tubuh Irina ala Bridal style menuju Ke Konoha.

 **To Be Continuee...**

 **Yooo! Lama tidak bertemu, Gue balik lagi dengan cerita Adventure yang Mainstream. Gimana menurut kalian dengan Prolognya? Jelekkah? Ancurkah? Semoga kalian Suka. Silahkan Fav and Follow, kalau ada yang berminat memberi Ulasan saya malah terimakasih. Untuk Sania Rodrinue itu hanya Oc. Tentu saja bakal ada cerita tentangnya nanti. Mungkin fic ini seperti fic The Uzukage milik Doni, tapi tentu bakal beda ceritanya, Naruto bakal dark tulen kok.**

 **Tertanda, Noshy Boy**


End file.
